


Issues

by Simply4fun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Domestic Violence, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply4fun/pseuds/Simply4fun
Summary: Sehun and Kai are the ideal couple....or so they like to believe.From the outside looking in, everyone can tell that their relationship is toxic.They are slowly draining each other, physically and mentally.Who cares what anyone else says? They were perfect for each other.They can't let go-they won't.Even if it kills them.





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to Monster In Me. It's not necessary to read before Monster In Me and you dont have to read Monster In Me to understand this oneshot. It's just a glimpse of Sehun and Kai's past. 
> 
> Based off song: Issues by Julia Micheals

*I'm jealous, I'm overzealous

When I'm down, I get real down

When I'm high, I don't come down*

 

 

“YOU’RE STILL FUCKING HIM AREN’T YOU!!”

Sehun ran his hand through his brown hair and sighed in utter frustration.

Here we go again.

The shorter just wouldn’t listen to him. No matter how much times the younger denied the accusation, the dancer just wouldn’t believe him. It was starting to really piss Sehun off.

“YA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! YOU FUCKING CHEATER!”

Sehun honestly didn’t know what to do anymore. When the tanned male got like this, there wasn’t much Sehun could do to calm him down. To ignore him would be chaotic, to try to argue back would be…a goddamned catastrophe.

Sehun watched the fire in his boyfriend’s eyes grow angrier by the second. He knew the other’s blood was boiling. He was all too familiar with the feeling. His jealousy had always been a bit too much, according to Kai’s friends. But what the hell did they know?

“SEHUN! SO HELP ME YOU BETTER ANWSER ME! OR I’LL-.”

Sehun dodged the glass vase that the smaller had launched at him.

“What the fuck, Kai! Stop this!” Sehun grabbed Kai’s shoulders and tried to shake some sense into him, “Why can’t you just listen to me?!”

Kai struggled against Sehun’s grip, but he was too strong.

Always too strong.

Finally, Kai stopped resisting.

There was honestly no point in fighting with Sehun. When it came to physical strength, the taller had him beat.

But mentally….

Mentally, Sehun was a wreck. The smallest mishap could set the man ablaze. Yes, Kai had anger issues, but he was a lot more head strong than Sehun was. No one would guess that by looking at them. Kai looked weaker on the outside, but Sehun was nothing without Kai. He was a lost soul stuck in the dark and Kai was his light.

“I’m sorry...”

Sehun blinked down at his lover. It was rare that Kai apologized first, but it made Sehun happy. He hated fighting with his angel.

He dropped his hands from his partner’s shoulders. His smiled also dropped when he noticed the new bruises forming on his lover’s beautiful tanned skin.

Kai noticed the frown and followed Sehun’s gaze.

Shaking his head, he placed both hands on Sehun’s face.

“Hey, don’t worry about that,” he tried.

Sehun’s eyes were focused solely on Kai’s bruises. He always hurt him. He didn’t even realize that he had been grabbing him so hard. Why was he such a monster?

“Hunnie, look at me,” Kai’s hand caressed Sehun’s cheek, “It’s ok, love.”

Sehun was about to shake his head in denial, but Kai held his face in place and spoke again.

Softly, “Sehun, you’re ok.”

Kai could tell Sehun was having trouble understanding his words by the way his eyebrows knitted together.  

“You’re gonna be ok.”

~.~.~.~

*But you don't judge me

'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too*

 

When Kai first laid eyes on Sehun he knew the other was not like any one he had ever met.

Kai was out on patrol one night with his fellow gang members when they heard screaming. 

“What the hell was that?” Kyungsoo asked, his hand immediately landing on the gun at his hip.  

“Relax. It’s probably nothing. Let’s check it out.” Luhan suggested.

Kai nodded in agreement and lead his friends toward the dark alley where the screams came from.

“It’s probably those fucking BTS boys. I fucking hate them.” Luhan mumbled.

“Shhh.” Kai hushed as they approached a figure beating the shit out of a man.

A girl, who was probably the man's girlfriend, was crying and screaming at the bloody sight.

“You there! Stop!” Kyungsoo pointed his gun at the stranger.

Luhan followed suit.

“Are you the police? Please stop him! Please!” the lady sobbed.

Kai slowly approached the scene, “We aren’t police.”  

“I don’t care. Just shoot this man! Shoot him!”

Kai pulled out his gun and pointed it at the crying woman.

“If you keep fucking screaming I will shoot you too.”

Kai’s attention was dragged away from the lady when the man started laughing.

Luhan and Kyungsoo released the safety on their guns.

“Who the hell are you?” Luhan barked.

The man stood up, but didn’t turn to face the others.

Kai eyed the body on the ground. The man’s face was so bloody he wasn’t even recognizable anymore.

“Oh god…is he dead?” the woman cried.

“What do you think?”

Kai shivered at the stranger’s voice. There was a hint of mockery, but other than that it was cold as ice.

“OH MY GOD!!!! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MONSTER!”

Luhan and Kyungsoo moved slightly to get a good look at the dead body. Even for people who were used to dead bodies the scene was unsightly.

“Are you part of BTS?” Kai asked the man.

“Aren’t you going to shoot her?” the figure countered.

“Excuse me?”

The man finally turned to face them and Kai’s heart suddenly started beat uncontrollably.

He was fucking beautiful.

His face was covered in the victim’s blood and there was a fresh scratch wound on his cheek, but even so, Kai felt like he was face to face with the Devil himself.

The deadly aura sounding the man was impossible to ignore. His cold eyes seemed to look right into Kai’s soul and Kai was shook.

“Wh-Who are you?”

In a flash the stranger pulled a knife out and launched it right into the screaming lady’s throat.

Her lifeless body collapsed next to her dead boyfriend.

“What the hell?!” Kyungsoo yelled.

The man started toward Kai. He ran a blood covered hand through his hair.

The vision was sexy in an extremely dark way.

Kai held up a hand, signally for his crew to hold their fire.

“She kept screaming even after you said you would shoot her. Guess she wanted to die.”

“Who are you. Where did you come from? Why did you kill that man?”

The man smirked, “So many questions.”

He backed Kai up against a brick wall, a strong arm keeping him trapped.

“You’re pretty. What’s your name?”

“I asked you first.”

Another smirk, “Sehun.”

“Kai.”

“Kai…cute,” Sehun pulled away and Kai couldn’t help but be disappointed in the space between them.

“Hey, where are you going?” Kai called out, “Why did you kill that man?”

To be honest, Kai didn’t care why. He just wanted Sehun to stay and talk to him. He would say anything to keep him.

“He accidentally bumped me. Why else?”

Sehun put up a ‘peace’ sign as he disappeared farther into the dark alley.

“See ya around, angel.”

Luhan and Kyungsoo ran up to their friend.

“What the hell was that?” Kyungsoo asked. The wide-eyed beauty wasn’t easily scared, but Sehun made him want to run for the hills.

“I don’t know.” Kai was still stunned.

“Well whatever it was. He was hot as fuck!” Luhan smiled.

~.~.~.~

You do shit on purpose

You get mad and you break things

Feel bad, try to fix things

 

It didn’t take long for Sehun to join their gang. Kris, their leader, was eager to recruit him after hearing about how deadly he was. Kai was put in charge of training him, but it seemed that Sehun didn’t need any coaching on how to kill.

He had that down packed.

Kai watched as Sehun did pull ups in the doorway.

He had the body of a god and he had no problems showing it off either.

Kai tried his hardest to ignore the feeling he got listening to Sehun’s grunts and deep breaths. Why the hell was that monster so damn sexy? It really pissed him off. What was even worst was that they were roommates now. Apparently Sehun had no friends or family so he didn’t have anything outside of the mafia.

Most of the younger gang members lived in a home together that Kris had bought. Everything was pretty much given to them since the people of the city were either in debt or was scared shitless of them.

 

Kai licked along the flap of the envelope and then sealed a nice sum money inside.

From behind him he heard Sehun land on his feet.

“What’s that?” came his voice.

Kai rolled his eyes and stood up, “None of your business.”

Sehun smirked as Kai tried to pass him.

Sighing, Kai looked up into Sehun’s eyes, “Can you move, please?”

“Not until you tell me what that is.”

“Why does it even matter to you?” Kai argued.

“Everything about you matters to me.”

Kai eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting that. What was Sehun saying?

“Huh?”

Sehun chuckled and Kai felt like it was going to explode. How did someone so cold make his heart feel so warm.

Sehun brought a hand up Kai’s face and tilted his head, “I said…you matter to me.”

“I…um…I-.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the moment.

Kai pulled away from Sehun and looked to the doorway, “Luhan.”

Luhan obviously was irritated, “What are you two doing?”

Kai stepped around Sehun, “Nothing.”

“Sure didn’t look like nothing.” Luhan said, arms crossed.

Sehun finally stepped in, “Relax, babe. We were just talking.”

Luhan still wasn’t moved, “Why were you touching him then?”

Silence.

It happened before Kai could even blink. Sehun brought his hand up and backhanded his boyfriend, sending the Chinese flying.

“SEHUN!” Kai screamed, “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Kai scrambled to Luhan’s side and tried to help his friend. He was surprised when the deer like beauty snatched away from him.

“Don’t you fucking touch me. This has nothing to do with you.”

“Lu..”

“Just stop, Kai. It’s my fault.”

“No! It’s not. You didn’t do anything, Lu. He had no business hitting you.”

“Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luhan got up and rushed out of the room, “Just leave me alone.”

“Luhan!” Kai called but he was already gone.

Kai turned his attention to Sehun, who didn’t seem phased at all by his crying boyfriend.  

“What the fuck, Sehun! Why the hell did you hit him, you bastard. He’s going to have bruise now!”

“He questioned me. He has no right.”

Kai scoffed in disbelief, “No right? You have no right! No right to fucking hit him. Who the hell do you think you are?! Huh?! You fucking demon! I don’t even know why Luhan stays with your ass. You’re an awful person. Who the hell hits someone they love?!”

Sehun started to approach Kai, “Love? Who said I loved him? He is just an ass to fuck when I’m bored.”

Kai’s mouth dropped, “Wha-? What do you mean? You two have been dating for 6 months. He loves you! How can you say that? You’re a monster, you know that? A fucking monster!”

Sehun backed Kai up against the wall, just like he did when they first met.

He brought his face close to Kai’s, “I know.”

“You don’t deserve him.”

“I know..”

“You’re terrible.”

“I know..”

“I hate you..”

“I know.”

Kai’s eyes began to water as he looked into Sehun’s brown eyes.

“I love you.”

Sehun smirked, “I know.”

Kai’s tears spilled over as Sehun’s lips pressed hard against his.

Sehun was truly evil.

~.~.~.~

*Bask in the glory, of all our problems

'Cause we got the kind of love it takes to solve 'em*

 

Kai and Sehun were inseparable.

After about a year and a half they were better known as ‘Beauty and the Beast’ amongst the people of the city. Even some people in their gang thought the name was fitting.

Sehun was a like a rapid animal that needed to be kept on a leash, and Kai was his master. He only listened to Kai. No one else mattered to the assassin.

Their relationship was so widely known, but there were people hidden in the shadows who hated Sehun. He had killed some many of their family members.

They wanted to hurt him, but they didn’t know how. It seemed like he had no weakness.

But everyone has a weakness. And Sehun had his always at his side.

Kai.

Everyone could tell Sehun was at Kai’s mercy. The killer made it very obvious how much hold the smaller had on him. As if he knew no one dared to take advantage of the fact.

He was right…somewhat

Any rational person knew not to raise a single finger with the intention of harming Kai, but this particular group of people were not rational.

They were desperate.

Desperate enough to do the unthinkable.

They kidnapped Kai.

It happened unexpectedly.

But then again, no one ever dared dreamed of removing Kai from Sehun’s sight.

So when Kai said he was going out for a late night ice cream run, his ‘other half’ didn’t think anything of it. The store was just at the corner of the street after all. A 10-minute trip all together.

Now Kai was tied up in a chair in a damp and cold place. He didn’t know where he was at and even if he called for help he knew no one would hear him.

Even though he knew he might be killed, his only thought was who would look after Sehun. Yes, Sehun was an adult, but his mind was fragile. Anything could cause the other to break. He had never let anyone else get close to him, so Kai was the only one who could save him from himself. After 2 years of getting to know Sehun, Kai learned how to tend to Sehun’s needs. He learned what made him laugh, made him cry. He learned what Sehun’s like to eat and what he didn’t like. He learned to love Sehun despite all his flaws. And Sehun had more flaws than all the people Kai knew combined.

Without Kai there to guide Sehun, the demon within was free. Free to hurt. Free to kill.

And kill.

And kill.

Kai was honestly shocked that Sehun had found him. How did he find him? The warehouse was 100 miles from where they stayed. There was no way anyone could have found him.

Yet here Sehun was.

Shooting bullets, dodging bullets, and slaughtering everything in his sight.

Kai could only watch in awe.

Sehun even moved like an animal. The way he punched and kicked. The way he dragged a man’s face along the concrete, leaving a trail of blood along the way. The way he reached into another man’s mouth and ripped his tongue clean out of his month like it was nothing.

It was terrible.

It was disgusting.

It was…

Beautiful.

Kai was amazed at Sehun’s strength. To him, Sehun was the most glorious creature alive. He was perfectly imperfect and Kai loved it.  

When Sehun was done, and everyone around him was either dead or dying, he looked at Kai.

Kai stared back at him.

Covered in blood from head to toe, Sehun gradually approached his tied-up lover.

Without a single word, the assassin dropped down to his knees in front of Kai.

Kai’s eyes watered as Sehun laid his head in his lap. He was still bond so he couldn’t reach out and touch him, so he just watched.

He would never leave Sehun’s side. He couldn’t. The other needed him. So much. And if he really thought about it...Kai needed Sehun too.

 

*Yeah, I got issues

And one of them is how bad I need you..*

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


End file.
